


The Beginning of Parenthood

by CiellaAnderson, sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: Akihito and Asami are ready to take the next step into being a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesshouchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/gifts).



> This was loooooong overdue collaboration work with sesshouchan. I really don't know what happened but I found the second chapter in my spam folder a year later when we started the skeleton work. I feel so guilty 😭 I didn't get to bring it up again, and I was shy too. 
> 
> So as a compensation, I am publishing this, and possibly continuing it. 😅 
> 
> To my very first author friend here in ao3, sesshouchan; beb this is for you! 💕 Ilysm! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, happy father's day to all the fathers out there!! ❤
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is written by CiellaAnderson.

Takaba Akihito always dreamed of having a family. He'd have two beautiful children, a petーpreferrably a dogー, a nice house, and a loving spouse. They'll have a happy family life, one that is filled with laughter and happiness, almost like those sorts of domestic life that he always read in magazines when he was little. However, when he met Asami, his dream had moved in the back of his mind. Of course, he still thought of it, but was gradually stamped down when he finally realized his feelings for the king pin. He still held hope, though, after they got married. He already have his nice house, a cat instead of a dog, and a loving spouse. He hoped for adoption so that he can finally fulfill his dream, but when he was about to ask his husband, a new tv ad caught his attention. He knew right then that whatever force made him stop and actually consider the ad, it was his saving grace in the making. The treatment was expensive but it was worth his pride to pay for it using the credit card Asami gave him years ago.

He never told his husband about it. He had sworn his guards to secrecy and even told them that it was something that would make their boss happy. Well, he speculated on that. He never really asked if the man wanted children but considering how he often found Asami looking softly at him while interacting with children in social parties they were present for, it just kind of told him that it wouldn't hurt to assume.

The treatment lasted a month and when the doctor gave the 'go' signal, he eagerly coaxed Asami for sex as soon as the businessman came home. At some point, Asami asked about his unusual bout for sexーAkihito still fought against it even after marriageーbut the blonde just answered him with a blow job and all is forgotten. 

The following days had been a bliss, Akihito made sure to be extra pliant for that. He really wanted the treatment to do its work in him. However, for all that's worth, he really couldn't contain his excitement. The doctor advised him to wait it out for a week and then he could finally buy a pregnancy test and find out if it worked. It was Sunday when he bought the kit and like any other bad luck, Asami had to leave for an important meeting in China. Akihito cursed Feilong under his breath and just resigned himself to try the kit when Asami gets back. He wanted the man to be present during the big news, after all.

However, a few days after Asami left, Akihito started feeling strange. He vomitted in the morning and would lose his appetite over something he'd find upsetting. He became suspicious by then and resolved to finally try the kit even if Asami wasn't present. He waited in bated breath for the results. At first, he almost cried in happy disbelief so he went to try for another two just to make sure.

And there it wasー

Two lines. It is positive.

He's pregnantー

Happy tears edged on his eyesーnot entirely falling yetー as the result finally sank in. Of all the times this miraculous news had to come, it had to be when Asami is practically out of the country AND won't be probably back for a month or two. He immediately got up from the toilet seatーAsami has to know NOW!ーand made a bee line to his phone. Speed dial one and the call immediately connected. It's as if Asami had been waiting for his phone call. He would have teased the man but it was a far thought in his mind right now.

" _What is it, Akihito_?"

"Are you busy?" For all the excitement's worth, he suddenly felt nervous of what he's going to say. Male pregnancy is nothing like a walk in the park, after all, and knowing his husbandーthe man would deny the baby if he so found it wasn't safe for him. The doctor had warned him that there might be small complications considering he lacked the necessary equipment for a baby but it will not be life threatening and most probably be overlooked since he's healthy.

" _I wouldn't have answered if I were, Kitten._ "

But despite Asami's drawl, he could vaguely hear Feilong scolding the king pin about answering the phone in the middle of a meeting. Akihito sighed at that. His husband must have been tired of the Chinese man's rants ーtheir meetings after the incident with the casino never separated in business and personal. It was always merged and it somehow strengthened his resolve that Feilong's a true drama queen despite famous denials.

"Am I on speaker mode?" 

" _No. Do I need to?_ "

He thought for a moment. Baishe would know even if he tried to keep it a secret. Feilong has become a close family friend now and even if the two Yakuza men vehemently denied it, they couldn't keep the obvious fact that they do actually send updates on their lives to each other. He only found out about it when he accidentally saw the clutter of letters on the bedside drawer while he was cleaning. It was as if he read through a child's letter at the way how they kept insulting each other and then back to actual updates. They even had silly nicknames. It was a good read and it actually warmed his heart. 

"Might as well, then. Feilong needs to hear this from me and not from you. He'll probably smack you if you delivered the message any less."

" _Is it an ambush, Akihito?_ "

"Hell, no." Trust Asami to jump into ambush-accusations immediately. "It's not danger related."

He thought he heard a sigh but chose to ignore it in favor of the sudden influx of other sounds. Speaker's on. He heaved a deep breath and sighed just as heavily. It's now or never.

"Remember the new industry you've been investing in?" The fact that the corporation that owned the pregnancy treatment was recently purchased by Sion did wonders to excellent service and secrecy actually. Once he inquired and asked for total secrecy, the agent immediately recognized his surname, took care of all the unnecessary paperworks and had sworn that Asami wouldn't know about it. 

" _Yes. What about it?_ "

Akihito heaved a loud sighーone that would have reached the other line.

"I am pregnant, Ryu."

Silence immediately fell on the other line. The only indication Akihito knew Asami didn't put the phone down is because of the apparent lack of the disconnected beeping.

Another more second and then noise started up againーalmost immediately, he might add.

" _Are you sure, Akihito!? There's no mistake?_ "  Was Feilong's shriek. It made Akihito to actually distance the phone from his ear lest he want to go deaf. Yep. Drama queen to the core.

"Yes, Feilong. I underwent the therapy and the doctor gave me the go signal a week before Ryu left." He tried to explain as briefly as he can. "I was actually going to do the test when Ryu gets back but I've been feeling sick for days now. It's positive, Ryu. All three of the kit."

He's pretty sure almost everyone in the meeting room threw their congratulations. He could actually hear them even if it was vague and a little static-induced. Though those weren't the ones he wanted to hear. He had yet to hear from his husband. He wanted to know what Ryu thought. Was he wrong to assume? 

" _I'm sending him back home, Akihito! He's creeping me out! Asami is smiling like a lunatic!_ " 

Oh. His smile finally took place and all the tension in his body finally diffused. He wasn't wrong, after all.

" _My darling Akihito_ ,"  That was magic to his ears. Ryuichi rarely called him that and those rare times were when the man is extremelyーand he meant extremeーhappy. "I'll be there by midnight. Do you want something? I can buy it along the way."

Akihito tried not to sob as the tears of joy finally assaulted his eyes. They have a little one on the way and his Ryuichi is equally happy that he's expecting. He couldn't ask for more.

"Nothing, Ryu." He answered sincerely, "Just you will do."

" _I love you, Akihito.Thank you._ "

"I love you too, Ryuichi."

And he really doesn't care anymore if his sobs immediately came tumbling out of his lips. He's just so happy. This is just the beginning but he's sure this is a dream come true. Finally.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts and worries, packed into one. But Akihito will always be there to reassure his husband that everything will be a-okay. 
> 
>  
> 
> This Chapter is written by Sesshouchan.

Asami never thought that there could be another reason why he would be going home with a great satisfaction on his heart. It used to be just for the successful meetings he had with his business partners abroad until Akihito came. Ever since he married the young man, Asami as much as he can, avoided to work or attend meetings abroad. He always missed the brat, the noisy, cheerful presence of Akihito. And now, his wife brought another reason for him to never leave Japan again. Well, unless he’s with him. 

He should have given more thought back then when Akihito suddenly ‘jumped’ unto him and coaxed him into sex. That action alone was already suspicious, Akihito giving him a job then topping him afterwards—so eager of the brat for him to release all his seeds inside Akihito, but since it was something they usually do, Asami just brushed it off. He knew nothing that his wife was already going under the treatment for his pregnancy and Asami was both impressed and concerned at the same time, impressed because the young man had gone into the treatment without even alerting him given that he had eyes on Akihito and concerned because no one knew about it. The process of preparing a male person into someone who could carry a child was a serious matter that if mishandled, it could ruin the inside of whoever getting the procedures and just thinking of his wife getting the risk, lying on the operation table alone, open and raw especially without his prior knowledge, was already making Asami ruined his good mood. He should have been with him, beside him, caressing him from his fears but Akihito hid it from him. Asami could only imagine the anxiety that surrounded Akihito when he was out of the country when he had the test because he knew it well that even with the success rate was high, there was still cases that a man would not pass the procedure. If it had been Akihito, Asami would never forgive his ignorance about the matter. 

That would be the train of thoughts Asami kept on repeating on his mind while traveling back to Japan right after he received the news. He was excited to see his Akihito immediately but shortly after, when he was all alone on his seat to his private plane, the thoughts bugged him until it made his mood sour. Different scenarios flooded him and it drowned him until he could no longer keep the blank face. His men already noticed it and Kirishima went ahead and assumed that Asami would be issuing an order regarding the security around Akihito. The secretary was already making arrangements quietly in his seat not far away from his boss but it did not change the way Asami was. He was still drowning into the possibilities to what could have happened to Akihito if it did not go well even now that it was already well. It only stopped when Kirishima called his attention telling him that the plane finally landed. Not wasting any minute, they passed the procedures in a swift and in less than 10 minutes, they were already on their way to where Akihito was. 

\--- 

True to his word, Asami came home a little after midnight. Mixed emotions were hiding behind his mask as he dismissed his men to rest for the night. Before Kirishima could leave, he informed Asami about the updates he made to the security but it was not getting in. Asami was more preoccupied about Akihito who was just a few meters away. It kept on drifting away that the secretary got the hint and excused himself. When the secretary finally bid him goodbye, Asami walked inside to find his little kitten, who as always, surprised him beyond his greatest imagination. 

The lights were on and the sound of the television gave life to the dead night. Asami never thought that a day would come that his house would turn into a home, which eventually did when Akihito started living with him. From the deadliest bachelor across countries to a well-respected family man that no one ever thought he was capable of, even Asami Ryuichi himself. His life really did change because of a feisty young man and now another change had crossed before him. He would become a father soon and the carrier of his son or daughter was on the couch, curled up like a kitten sleeping soundly, tightly holding the phone for it was the only connection they had ever since he went for the business trip, so innocent of all the malice of the world and he only belonged to him. The crime lord knelt down not minding how his expensive suit got crumpled by the process, just to feel the person responsible for the blessing he never wished but came. Yes, Asami Ryuichi never thought he could have his own child, the one that came from him but Akihito travelled the distance and took the risk to give him one, his—their very own child. And just by seeing his sleeping Akihito, erased all the worries he had when he drown himself with negative thoughts on his way back to his wife. Asami couldn’t still think of a reason why Akihito hid it but now it doesn’t matter anymore. Akihito is pregnant and he will do just everything to make it all safe.

Caressing his cold cheek, Asami lightly woke Akihito up making his arrival known to the young man. As much as he didn’t want to disturb him, he couldn’t stop himself from waking up his young wife. Asami wanted to make up the time when he was supposed to be with him and it would the very second he stepped in to their home. 

“Hey…” Asami said but Akihito’s answer was his arms tightly wrapped around the man’s neck. He could tell that Akihito was still half-asleep by his drowsy state but the way he clung to him told him better. 

“I’m home.” He scooped his wife up and lifted him to their bed.

“Welcome back…” 

_Finally, he’s home._

 

_\---_

Never in his whole life would Akihito have thought that his pregnancy would be as awkward as his present situation. The pregnancy itself was already taken care off because he already prepared himself, mentally and physically, but his husband and his men? Well, no. They were over reacting in any way! Akihito woke up with everything…in confusion. Asami and Kirishima were on the living room with their tablets discussing something so deep that they missed the young man’s presence. Suoh was on Kirishima’s side reviewing file documents he had never seen with a number of men behind him lined up as if they were ready for any battle ahead.

“What’s happening?” Akihito asked getting the attention of the busy men. The smile on his husband’s face lessened the confusion he currently had. He was about to ask for more but Asami already pulled him to his lap giving him his well-deserved morning kiss. The young man caught off guard but he kissed back. He missed him anyway so he let just be it. They were a bit of showy of their affection but through the years they had been living together with his men, Asami’s subordinates already got used to it. The black men continued working as if there was no couple beside them. When Asami was done, Akihito’s lips were already puff(?) and red just as his face was. 

“What are you guys really doing?” He asked once more finally settling himself just on his husband’s side. Akihito would not notice it immediately but the way Asami hold him was different from before. He clung to Akihito as if he’s gonna get lost from his grip, and the hand on Akihito’s side was occasionally caressing him, soothing him especially on his tummy. And by those gestures alone was making Akihito happy. However, the extent of it was not really. 

“We’re reviewing doctors and nurses that would assist us into your pregnancy Akihito.” Asami answered while reading the files again. 

That itself made Akihito confused already as to ‘Why?’.

“What’s wrong with our doctor?” 

“We’re not going to rely in only one, Akihito. Male pregnancy is already known to be risky and I am not taking any risk. Not with you.” Asami tightened once more his hand on his waist as a sign of how sincere his husband was. Akihito was already thankful that his husband wanted just the same, a family, and to be doing something he never expected was already making him overwhelmed. 

“What about them?” The young pale blonde pointed out at the men lined up behind Suoh. He already had a guess but he just want to make sure or more like he was hoping that it was not what he thought it was. 

“For your safety, Akihito-sama.” The chief of security answered. “We are adding more into the current set-up for the premises and for both of you, Asami-sama and Akihito-sama.”

“Why? Are the current bodyguards not enough? And what’s with the list of cleaning(?) agencies here?”

“You’re not doing any chores from now on, Akihito and you’re also taking a break from your work.”

It’s all clear now. 

“I’m only pregnant, Ryuichi, I can still do things!”

“Yes you can, honey(?), still, you’re not doing any more of that.”

As much as Akihito was happy about the attention they were giving him, it’s getting too much. Without work and even household chores, how could he survive the boredom that was soon to descent upon him? He was pregnant, a very long time dream that he worked so hard to get into but he can’t think of himself not doing the things he lived with. 

“Don’t give that look, my Akihito. Eat your breakfast now and I’ll join you after a couple of minutes.”

The younger man wanted to ask for more but the way Asami looked at him with his gorgeous smirk made him move to his feet towards the dining area. He can’t resist that, even with years of being married. 

 

The food was something he didn’t expect. Akihito was a great cook but it seemed that the food on the dining table can par to any food he had ever prepared. He mostly prepared Asian food since his husband favoured it but the one on his plate was different. By the look of it, it was a muffin sliced into two and in between was thin cuts of Pear topped with melted cheese. The sweet aroma was enough for Akihito to feel his stomach growled with hunger which he didn’t even realize until he smelled the food in front of him. Not far from it was a bowl of oatmeal with apple chunks draped with Cinnamon on top and a lot of fresh fruits in the middle of the table. Whoever prepared it, he guessed that it was Kirishima, must have done a lot of research because Akihito knew that the food was good for pregnancy. He was delighted, really, but the feeling of being pampered started to creep in because at this point, he can’t take the excess attention. He doesn’t want many eyes taking care of him in every single time unless he allowed them to.  And it scared him, because it was just day one and he still has 273 days to go. 

\--- 

Akihito mentally prepared himself when Asami told him that they were going to see the doctor that would supervise them throughout the whole pregnancy, but, he should’ve prepared more. Upon entering the facility, a double line of doctors and nurses welcomed them, composed and relax, greeting them a good day. The younger man supposed to be used to it now but he wasn’t. He felt conscious and awkward which if he said he’s getting tired of walking, all of them would produce immediately a wheelchair for him without breaking their poise. They bow to Asami not because he got the money to pay them but because he owned them. They were the doctors Asami and Kirishima handpicked hours ago. 

“Is Dr. Ishiyama really not enough that you went out ahead and hired more?” Akihito asked Asami quietly as they settle down into a private room. 

“Yes.” Asami simply answered and pulled Akihito closer. 

Sighing, Akihito could only go with the flow. 

For the nth time, Akihito listened to the explanations the doctors were presenting them that he could memorized them already but the way Asami listened to them, patiently and with full of interest, he could only be happier than he already was. The doctors explained everything what could they be having in the first months and they should not be worried about it because it was only natural, though, Asami asked the doctors a lot of what ifs that it was making Akihito cringed. He doesn’t know if Asami was just curious or it was part of his over protective-self. 

He was ready, in any known any ways, but when the doctors explained him down to the tiny bits of details what he would be going to for nine months, Akihito wasn’t sure anymore. The excitement was there, knowing the development of their child in everyday encounters, the life he was carrying made from the love between him and his husband, yet, in the back of his mind, there was something that poked him that it’ll not be easy despite of all the resources they have. 

“It’ll be alright.” Asami assured him when the man noticed how tight the young blond gripped his hand.

“We’ll make it alright. Yes, we will Asami.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed! 😅  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! It will make our day! 💕


End file.
